


Love at First Site

by DanielBatskulls



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 04:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7787206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanielBatskulls/pseuds/DanielBatskulls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slightly AU: Robb is annoyed at his father's attempts to find him a suitor. Then he meets a man, and with it comes an entirely new feeling. Is it love? RobbxJon slash, oneshot, inspired by Cinderella. Also uploaded onto my dot net account.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love at First Site

Love at First Sight

 

"The plan is to only go for appearances. After I've made a great impression I'll just disappear into the crowd and avoid everyone for the rest of the evening."

"Robb, you know that won't go over well." Theon buttoned up Robb's freshly steamed white shirt and he eyed the golden buttons with humor. "If only your family knew what you were really like."

"You'll do well not to mention it," said Robb, a little too aggressively. He raised his neck to peer at his reflection in the mirror. "My hair doesn't look too flat, does it?"

Theon chuckled. "The only thing you really care about is your hair, isn't it?" He flattened out the shirt collar before taking time to properly look at Robb's auburn locks, and then he let out a grunt. "Why does your hair always look like royalty? You Stark's really are a pain."

Robb grinned. "So it's fine then? That's good to hear." He looked down at himself as if deciding whether or not he was dressed appropriately. "What about my trousers? This olive green bit looks like I'm trying to draw attention to myself."

"Even if you wore rags you would still draw attention to yourself." Robb lightly hit the side of his head. "Joking. I'm only joking."

"Of course, Theon." Robb stepped back, giving more room to see his entire figure in the mirror. He did a few turns until he was satisfied, and then he sat down in a handsome wooden chair nearby. "I dread this evening." He sighed and rested his chin on his fist, leaning forward to his knees.

"Being forced to interact with other families is not new to you, yet here you are complaining about it." Theon sat next to him in a similar looking chair.

"Meeting people I don't care about is one thing. But father is clearly trying to find a lady for me to wed." He grumbled to himself.

"That shouldn't be too hard. Every lady in the north wants you. If I could have my pick-"

"I get it, you don't need to go into detail." Theon looked slightly offended at being cut off, but he didn't press the issue. "I just…" Robb paused, deciding on whether or not telling Theon about his feelings was a wise idea. "I think marriage should be for love, not based on what House you're from, or how good it will make you look."

Theon laughed. "Quite the romantic, aren't you?"

"I wouldn't expect you to understand, of course." Robb thought of Theon's promiscuity and how he always had a story about his endeavors.

"Well, who says you won't meet her tonight then?"

Robb looked down at himself. "In this? I look like a shiny toy filled with money."

"Well, you are." Theon was greeted with another hit to the side of his head. "Ah… thing is, I wasn't kidding that time."

"Just shut it. Should we be heading off then?" Robb checked his pocket watch, noticing that he would be scolded for being late. Reluctantly, he stood up and walked with Theon out into the corridor leading to the feasting hall.

…..

Although the sky was dark far above them, the feasting hall was as bright as morning with dozens of torches lining the walls. Music could be heard dancing throughout the large room, the sound of cellos and flutes a pleasant welcome to all guests. Delicious smells of salted meats and freshly baked pies enticed the hungry diners, and every goblet remained full of ale. The castle hadn't seen this much merriment in quite some time. Robb assumed this meant his father had decided on a suitor; the thought nearly made him sick. Theon elbowed him and gestured toward a woman who was sitting by herself, though she clearly wanted to dance. Robb nodded, allowing Theon to introduce himself to her. Annoyed, Robb went to find his father.

Eddard held a goblet of ale in one hand, and in the other he was holding the shoulder of the man next to him. When Robb approached them, Eddard lifted the goblet and broke into a very large smile. "My boy! Lord Umber, you've met my eldest son, Robb, of course?"

Robb eyed the man. He had definitely met him before, although he didn't remember it as being an entirely pleasant meeting. The Umbers had pledged themselves to the Starks for years, but the Lord was a stubborn man who gave off such an air of arrogance that Robb only spoke to him when entirely necessary. "Lord Umber, a pleasure to meet you again." He extended his hand.

Lord Umber slammed his fist on the table and let out a hearty chuckle. "Robb Stark! How old are you now then, boy? Quite like your father, I do say, though not as punctual I'll add…" He took a large gulp from his goblet with some of it sloshing to the floor. Robb did his best to hide his disgust.

"Now then, I'm sure Robb has a good reason for missing your entrance. Probably wanted to make a good impression on your daughter and had to be sure his hair was just right!" Eddard held his warm grin and he pulled Robb closer to the two of them.

"Interested in my daughter, eh?" Lord Umber took a large bite out of the mutton he was holding. The grease ran down his hand. With his mouth full, he continued. "She'll be with her mother at the moment, too shy to get to know the host, of course." He audibly swallowed. "Join us, son! No need to act all proper."

"I'd be delighted." Robb glanced around the room to see if he could identify his daughter without an introduction. It was then that his eyes fell upon a man with dark hair and even darker eyes. The man looked up, and as their eyes met something passed between them. Robb felt like his stomach had swallowed itself, or something similar, for he was as light as air. The noise around them ceased to exist in that split moment, and Robb suddenly found himself overcome with desire and another feeling all too new to him. He wanted nothing more than to know the man he was staring at.

"Can't hear me, boy?"

Robb was shaken out of the trance and he noticed Lord Umber and his father were staring at him, clearly wondering why he wasn't sitting down. He slowly sat next to his father and then frantically looked back up hoping to find the man, but he was gone. Dejected, Robb looked at the goblet that was now placed before him.

"Your father tells me you're quite skilled with a sword." Lord Umber was talking very loudly through his mouth full of food.

"I like to think so, sir." Robb's eyes barely rested on the old man, and he kept scanning the room for the dark haired man again.

"No need to be modest!" Eddard slapped Robb on the back. "Robb's the finest swordsman of his age."

"Not better than me, son!" Lord Umber laughed so loudly that bits of meat flew out of his mouth. "I'd like to see you in action."

"It would be a pleasure, Lord Umber." Robb forced a smile, and neither of them seemed to notice his guise.

"So formal, this one! We're in the North! Have some more ale." He poured some of his own ale into the goblet in front of Robb, causing it to overflow.

"Excuse me, but may I have a moment of fresh air?" Robb stood from the table and looked at his father, pleading with his eyes.

"Not for too long, Robb. You still have a lovely lady to meet." Robb nodded at him and then headed for the door, observing every face as he passed them.

Once outside the cold air wrapped pleasantly around him. He sat down on a bench away from the front door and he tried to get the image of Lord Umber out of his head.

"Too crowded in there for you, too?"

Startled, Robb stood from the bench and looked into the eyes of the man he had seen earlier. Words failed him, and he was once again overcome with intense feelings which were unfamiliar to him. He stood, his mouth agape, as the man approached him cautiously. "Do you mind if I join you?" he said. Robb nodded slowly, and they sat down together on the bench.

"I… My name is Robb. Stark." His stumbled over his words and thought of how ridiculous he sounded.

The man smiled. "I know," he said. "I'm Jon. Snow." He replied in a similar tone.

An awkward silence passed between them. "How… do you know my name?" Robb asked.

"This feast is for you. And yet here you are, sitting outside alone."

"I'm not alone at the moment though, am I?" They smiled at each other, and Robb felt his heart tug. The light airy feeling was back, and the longer he looked at the man – at Jon – he felt a strong warmth grow within him.

"No, I suppose you're not."

"Would you like to walk with me?" Robb stood without waiting for an answer, and he offered his hand. Jon eyed him, debating on whether or not to accept, but then he took his hand and his grin widened.

"I'd be glad to."

He led him behind the castle, away from the noise of the feast. They walked in silence while Robb's mind raced with words he wanted to say but was too nervous to.

"Will they be missing you back there?" Jon inquired. Robb would have thought Jon looked just as nervous.

"I'm not interested in any of it, really," he said.

"Does this really interest you?" Jon gestured around them, indicating he was asking about their walk.

Robb's eyes met his once again. "It sure does."

Jon audibly let out a small breath, his expression wondrous. Their bodies were closer than Robb realized, and he worried that Jon would be able to hear his rapid heartbeat.

"You amaze me, Robb Stark."

"Do I?" Robb felt his body being pulled toward Jon, and he was unwilling to stop himself. He could feel Jon's breath as he trembled in front of him. He let the distance between them close, and just as he was about to grab the man to make him his, he heard a voice calling from the darkness around them. It was Theon, and his footsteps drew closer with every second.

Jon stepped back and nodded. "It's been a pleasure to meet you."

Quickly, Robb grabbed Jon's hand and pulled it to his lips. The touch sent a pleasant shiver down his spine. "Visit me."

Theon turned the corner just as Jon was heading back to the castle. Theon eyed him as he walked passed, and then he headed over to Robb. "You've gone and left Lord Umber a drunk mess and he's been wondering where his future son is." Robb hadn't listened to him, though. Instead, he watched Jon walk away, and he cursed himself for not learning more about him. Theon looked back to see that Robb was still watching Jon, and he chuckled softly. "It all makes sense now."

Robb shook his head as if he'd only noticed Theon there for the first time. "What makes sense?"

"You!" Theon paced back and forth, nodding to himself. "So that's why you've never seemed interested women! And they practically throw themselves at you!"

"I… I'm not sure what you mean…" Robb felt his face grow hot.

"That's it, isn't it? You're into men?"

"W-What?" Robb physically stumbled backward. "That's…." But it was no use. He knew he was attracted to the man – unbelievably so.

"And not only that, but you're into Jon Snow of all men-"

"You know him?" Robb's heart started beating faster again, desperate to know more about him.

Theon noticed the change in Robb's demeanor. "Settle down, young wolf. Of course I know him. He lives in the city."

"Does he? Where?"

"Honestly, Robb, this is a little surprising. What will your father think? There goes your good graces with Lord Umber-"

"Where does he live, Theon?" Robb had completely forgotten about Lord Umber at that point.

"Ah, he's not really from your side of the city, you see. More of a stable boy, I think."

"I have to see him again. Now." Robb started walking, and Theon had to hold him back.

"What, now? You do realize the feast is still going on, right? I had to make some sort of excuse for you, lost myself that pretty lady while trying to find you…" Theon got a good look at Robb's face, and all humor left him. "Robb, honestly. You look like a mad man. What's so interesting about this Jon Snow?"

Robb settled his breathing and stopped trying to force his way past Theon. "Do you believe in love at first sight?"

"Are you serious?"

Robb huffed, annoyed. "Do I look like I'm joking?"

"Alright, alright. So you're in love. You think that will sound good to Lord Eddard? Think about this."

"I am thinking about it and I don't care. I need to see him again."

Theon kept a firm grip on Robb, fearing he may make a break for it. "And see him again you will, but right now is not a good time. Let's head back to the feast."

It was a struggle, but eventually Robb gave in and allowed Theon to steer him back to the feasting hall. All the while, his mind was filled with thoughts of Jon. He imagined what it would have been like if Theon had not come looking for him. Would they have kissed? Would they have kept walking until they were far from the castle? Both thoughts were far more pleasant than the festivities going on around him. They entered the hall to find a very loud and very drunk Lord Umber.

"You're a friend to me, Ed, but if I didn't know any better I'd say your son has no interest in my daughter in the least!" His goblet was finally empty, but there was no guessing how many fills he had had over the course of the meal.

"Just nerves, my Lord! See, there he is now! How can a man not be nervous before meeting such a beautiful young lady?" Eddard was frantic.

"I don't believe a word of it! I don't care how good of a swordsman he is, he hasn't proven himself man enough to enter into my family!" He slammed the goblet onto the table once he realized it was empty. "And how long must I wait for more ale, Ed? I dare say I've hardly had a drink all evening…"

"Father." Robb approached them, noticing how although the music continued to play around them, hardly anyone was dancing. The scene before them was far too interesting.

"Good of you to return, Robb." Eddard gave him a stern look. "I'm sure you're here to explain how you were simply preparing what to say to his daughter, then?"

"Actually, father-"

"Robb, now is not the time," Theon whispered, panicked.

"Let the boy speak!" Lord Umber shouted. "This boy has hardly spoken all evening!"

"Thank you, Lord Umber. You've been a most pleasant guest." Robb half bowed in his direction. "But I'm afraid I cannot wed your daughter, for I do not love her."

The room was silent. Music no longer cheerfully sang throughout the room, and not even the sound of a knife and fork could be heard. Lord Umber became very red in the face until it seemed he threatened to turn a violent shade of purple. "WHAT IS THIS?" he shouted, standing from the table and nearly knocking it over. "WHAT INSULT IS THIS?"

Theon covered his face with his hands. "I did warn him…"

"I may be your guest, Ed, but your boy has disgraced House Umber! My daughter will never show her face to the likes of him again!" The Lord threw his goblet to the stone wall, and it fell to the floor with a loud cluttering sound. He then rounded on Robb, coming within a few inches of his face. "Do you have anything else to say, boy?" He nearly spat the last word, emphasizing it so harshly.

"Your daughter may be a fine woman indeed, and she should marry a man whom she is in love with." Robb held the man's gaze, noticing how a vein protruded from his forehead as he struggled to contain his rage. Without a word, Lord Umber pushed past Robb and left the hall, leaving a trail of awkward silence behind him. The other guests stood rooted to the spot, unsure of whether to follow or to continue.

"Robb. We need to talk." Eddard looked at his son, the disappointment noticeable on his face.

"Of course, father." He followed him out of the hall, and he noticed Theon talking to the same woman from before. He gave him a small smile and then let his father lead him through the corridors until they were far out of earshot of the guests. Eddard stopped and brought his hand to his forehead to gently massage it.

"I'm struggling to understand this," he said.

"I believe I made myself very clear, father."

"You are aware that one day you will wed, and it is very unlikely you will have met her by the time you marry?"

"There's no reason for it to be that way. Surely Bran can marry, or even Sansa-"

"That's entirely different." Eddard's anger flared, but he quickly brought himself back down. "You are my eldest son, and so it is your duty to marry as I see fit."

Robb's eyes didn't waver as he looked at his father. "I won't," he said simply.

Eddard sighed heavily. "What's gotten into you, Robb?" Robb was quiet for a moment as he thought of how to respond. His mind raced around Jon's name, and each time he thought of his eyes he felt the now familiar warmth move through him.

He smiled, the grin slowly spreading across his face. "Love at first sight." The words were charming to hear, and even more lovely to say. He was in love, and somehow he knew that's how it was supposed to be. He had fallen in love with this man – Jon Snow – whom he had barely spoken with, but he just knew. Eddard appeared a little shocked, not having expected that response in the slightest. He observed Robb for a moment, taking in the joy surrounding him, and his demeanor softened significantly.

"I want to trust you, Robb."

"You can, father. Please."

Eddard lowered his shoulders, feeling won over by his son's newfound passion. "I'm lucky your mother fell in love with me after we married," he said thoughtfully. "That doesn't always happen." He reached toward Robb to hold the side of his face. "As a father, I want the best for my children." Robb patiently waited for his father to say more and give way to permission. Slowly, Eddard formed a small smile. "You have a strong heart, as a Stark should. Follow that."

Robb beamed. "I'm going to see him right away." With that, he was off, unable to hear his father quietly ask himself if he had heard his son correctly. He ran down the corridor, nearly crashing into Theon as he emerged from the feasting hall.

"Where are you off to, Stark?" he called.

"Take me to him!" Robb pleaded, nearly falling to his knees.

"I suppose you're lucky…. I was going to follow her to bed but as it turns out, she's married." Theon took Robb's hand and pulled him firmly to his feet. "Shall we, then?"

"Please."

They headed out the front gates and down the cobblestone pathway leading toward the rest of the city. Robb's chest grew lighter and lighter as they walked until he was overcome with the impulse to run. And so he did, leaving Theon in a confused sprint behind him. "Oy, Robb! I can't show you the way if you're running like that!"

Robb was laughing. "I feel like I know the way already!" He let his legs take him through winding streets as snow began to softly fall around them. His boots crunched into the fresh white powder and the chilly wind was a refreshing breath of air with each stride he took. Up ahead, a figure was taking the shape of a man about his size, his black hair falling delicately to his shoulders. Robb called out to him. "Jon Snow!"

The man turned around, and Jon's eyes widened. "Robb Stark?" he breathed, bewildered by the sight. He was met with Robb's body crashing into his, their lips meeting in a hot frenzy. Robb grabbed both sides of his face and he pulled back to look into the other man's eyes.

"Please don't think I'm crazy," Robb breathed, his lips bruised from the harsh kissing. "But I want to run away with you."

Jon grinned ear to ear, his face read from both the cold and the excitement. "I was waiting for you to say that."

End


End file.
